Quent Yaiden
Mrs.Yaiden† (Wife) Russe Yaiden† (Son) Blue (Pet) |gender = Male |hair color = Grey |eye color = Grey-blue |j voiced by = Unshō Ishizuka |e voiced by = Tom Wyner |first appearance = Episode 1 |affiliates = Hubb Lebowski Toboe Huss |interests = Hunting wolves Drinking |image = Full Attire= |-|No Coat= }} sometimes referred to as "Pops" was the ex-sheriff of the destroyed town of Kyrios. His hometown was destroyed, seemingly by wolves, and his wife and son, Russe, died in the process. This led to an intense hatred for wolves and an obsession for hunting down and killing every wolf he could find (as well as a constant desire to drink). He travels around with his dog, Blue, who aided him in wolf hunting and an ever-present rifle. Quent was largely considered to be the secondary antagonist of Wolf's Rain, but it was proven that he is actually a anti-hero due to his motives and shown careful nature towards people. Appearance Having become focused on hunting wolves and drowning his sorrows in alcohol, Quent's outward appearance is dark and rough around the edges. He has a sharp, square jaw line with beady-eyes. His hair is grey as well as the stubble that he doesn't even attempt to clean up. He is usually seen wearing a long khaki-coloured trench coat and a black fedora. Under the trench coat, a black uniform-like suit is warn with gold buttons and a high collar. On his feet he wars thick leather books that are fitted with cowboy-like spur frames. Due to the constant cold, he also wears a pair of charcoal-black gloves. His hunting rifle is strapped to his side under his trench coat. Personality Quent has a very rough and short tempered type personality. He had become fixated on revenge, tarnishing his family-man persona in his earlier years. He has a tendency to yell when angered and is very stubborn. He does however, still show a kind, fatherly like approach when it come to his dog, Blue. Background Quent was the sheriff of his peaceful home town Kyrios, where he lived with his wife and son. One day his son Russe came home with a female puppy that he found all alone and wanted to keep. At first Quent refused countless times to keep the dog but eventually gave in and allowed the dog to be the family's pet and they decided to name her Blue. Unbeknownst to the family (and to Blue herself), Blue was actually half wolf. One unexpected day, Kyrios was set on fire and Quent barely managed to get out alive. Unfortunately, he only managed to save and escape with Blue and took his rifle with him. Before leaving off, Quent went to take one final look at his destroyed town and saw wolves in the horizon, feasting on the burned corpses in the fire, one in particular had heterochromia iridum with one golden eye. Believing that the wolves were responsible for the destruction of his town, Quent, enraged, fired his rifle, killing a few of them in the process. This lead Quent to forever hate wolves and with the help of his dog Blue, would hunt down any that crossed his path in hope that they will never harm anyone else and for revenge of what they did to his hometown. In the OVA, Quent's main goal on what he believed to was to find and hunt down the golden eyed wolf that he believed to be the very cause of the destruction of his hometown. Plot Anime Quent is first seen ranting to a bartender about the devilish nature of wolves. Soon after, he sees Toboe alone in Freeze City and attempts to shoot him, but Tsume attacks him and saves Toboe's life. From then on, he drifts from city to city, tracking down Toboe and his pack throughout the series. Even after Blue discovers that she is part wolf and runs away, Quent goes on without her for several episodes. He meets her again in Jaguara's city while she is in human form. He refuses to believe her when she reveals the truth to him--that the ruin of his home and his life was not caused by wolves, but by soldiers, and declares that she is not his dog anymore. OVA The destruction of Jaguara's city leaves him injured and he and Blue are eventually picked up by Hubb and Cher. After having his life saved by Cheza's power, he wakes to find Cher, Hubb, Blue and the wolves all around him and, refusing to be with wolves, goes off on his own. Toboe follows him. Darcia appears before them and raises a gun. Quent fires his own gun in defence, but accidentally shoots and fatally wounds Toboe, who leapt in front of him to block Darcia's gun. Quent allows Toboe to lie on his arm before he dies, and acknowledges Blue as his dog once again before his own death. Manga Relationships Family The only known relatives of Quent were his wife and son, Russe. He loved and cared for them deeply. Blue Quent Yaiden is Blue's owner. She cared for him greatly. Blue meets Quent again in Jaguara's city while she is in human form. He refuses to believe her when she reveals the truth to him; that the ruin of his home and his life was not caused by wolves, but by soldiers, and declares that she is not his dog anymore. Hubb Lebowski Toboe Quotes Gallery Anime= EP01 - Quent Yaiden.png|The bar-tender notices Quent's gun. EP01 - Freeze City Kiba Playing Dead.png|Blue runs to Kiba's body while Quent stands in the middle of the street after shooting at him. Kyrios.png|Blue and Quent watch in horror as their home and family is burnt to ashes. Men's Lament.png|Hubb takes a break from the driver's seat; forcing Quent to sober up. EP01 - Freeze City Quent and Blue Gov Building.png|Quent and Blue look up at the governemnt building in Freeze City. EP01 - Quent's ID.png|Quent's ID/passport. EP01 - Yaiden Family Portrait.png|A Yaiden-family portrait in Quent's wallet/passport. |-|Manga= Trivia *He acknowledges that while he feels wolves are monsters, humans can be no better. *Quent's birth date is November 28th, 5843.Quent's passport in episode 1. **This also makes Quent the only character to have their birth date shown. No other characters' birth dates are shown or mentioned through out the entirety of the anime or manga. References Category:Characters Category:Humans